


five minutes

by 101places



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Reunions, S06E05 The Other Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101places/pseuds/101places
Summary: FitzSimmons are given five minutes alone after Simmons surrenders herself.( AKA : fs talk and hug and cry )





	five minutes

**Author's Note:**

> i knooooow i said that june would be pride-fic month but idk why i expected myself to keep to that considering the kind of episodes we're gonna be getting
> 
> i'm still going to be prioritising pride-fics but i'll probably keep writing little tie-ins for the new episodes as i come up with them because what's the point in watching the season live if i can't write actually relevant fanfics, right?
> 
> anyway, kudos/comments are appreciated as always! thank you for reading!

Malachi’s grip on Simmons arm was too tight, but Simmons kept her face emotionless as she obediently walked alongside him. Having to say goodbye to Daisy and the rest of her team had hurt, and having no way of knowing what would happen next was frightening, but she was so close. She was so close.

She lost her bearings as she was led through the corridors of the large ship, eventually being transferred to another ship. Malachi continued onwards, before stopping outside a cell. When the door opened he shoved her in, and as the door shut behind her she heard him speak. “You have five minutes.”

Simmons looked around the cell that she’d found herself in, but her inspection of it was interrupted when she saw that she wasn’t alone.

For a few moments she stared, rooted to the spot, because this was it. Fitz was stood in front of her, and he wasn’t about to be whisked away, or turn out to be nothing more than a projection. It was really him, and he was really here, and all of a sudden Simmons knew that everything she’d been through to get here- and everything she may have to go through while here- was worth it.

Fitz broke the spell between them, slowly walking forwards until he was inches away from her. He seemed like he was about to say something, but with him so close Simmons couldn’t hold herself back anymore, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a hug.

He was quick to reciprocate, holding her tightly and burying his head into the crook of her neck. They stayed there for a while, shaking in each other’s arms and trying to bring comfort by their presence, but eventually Fitz pulled back a fraction.

“How…” He began shakily, “How are you here? Enoch- Enoch said you’d been sent to the future.”

Simmons didn’t want to speak. She just wanted to be able to let these minutes tick by comfortably in his arms and forget about the past year, but she knew that wasn’t fair to him. He had a right to know everything that had happened, and it would be better coming from her than a furious Chronicom.

So, instead, she gently guided him over to the bench and sat them both down. She stayed as close to him as she could, taking his hands in her own and pressing her side against his.

“It’s such a long story. We were in the future, and it was  _ awful _ ,” Simmons explained, “But then… you came. You saved us.”

Fitz stroked his thumb over her hand, stopping when it ran over her ring. They both looked down at it, his expression one of confusion, and hers one of bittersweet sadness. “How?” He eventually asked.

She sighed softly, “Time is confusing. We originally thought that it was fixed, that it was a strict progression from A to B, but it isn’t. It’s a beautiful, ever-changing thing. So we were able to travel to the future and see the destroyed world, and you froze yourself and saved us. Then we returned to the past to try to prevent the terrible things we had seen from coming to pass.”

“Did you?”

“Yes, Fitz.” She smiled bitterly. “Our world is safe. We saved it. We prevented the extinction-level event.”

“But…?”

She hesitated, trying to work out how to put it. “...But my world was destroyed. You… the you that came to the future and saved us… he died.”

The pieces fell into place for Fitz, and he looked up at Simmons with a crestfallen expression. “Jemma, I’m so sorry.”

She didn’t meet his gaze, looking away and trying to will herself not to cry. “So am I.”

Fitz let her hands go, instead bringing his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer so her head rested on his chest. After a moment she shifted so that she was practically sitting on his lap, and she finally let herself cry. Fitz continued to hold her, rubbing his hands up and down her side, at a loss of how else to comfort her.

“I missed you so much.” She said.

“Me too.” He replied shakily, “I’ve barely been able to think of anything but you for the past year and a half.”

“I’ve been looking for you.” It was suddenly important to her that he knew. “For a year. I looked for you everywhere. Davis, Piper and Daisy, too.”

“How did you even get into space? Where did you get a space-ship from?”

That bittersweet look was back on Simmons face. “From you, Fitz. You made the Zephyr space-worthy.” Fitz looked away, so Simmons continued. “When we get home you’ll see.”

“Jem…” His voice broke, and he took a breath to calm himself. “I don’t know how we’re going to get out of this.”

“Me neither.” Simmons admitted. “But we will. I’m not going to stop until you’re safe, and- and anyway, we’re FitzSimmons. We can do anything together.”

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I’m so sorry that you got caught up in this.”

Simmons shook her head. “Don’t apologise for that. I asked to be brought to you.”

Fitz looked down at her. “You- what?”

Simmons moved so that she could meet his gaze and spoke firmly. “I lost you once, and it was the most painful thing that I have ever experienced. I am not going to let that happen again.”

Fitz didn’t seem comforted by her words- in fact, he seemed more concerned- but he held her tighter. “I’m sorry.”

Simmons reached up and cupped his cheek, stroking his clean-shaved face. It was so strange seeing him like this after so long. He closer resembled the boy that she’d fallen in love with than the man that she’d married- but they were one and the same, and she knew that they were both him.

“Please don’t blame yourself for any of this, Fitz. It’s horrible, and I hate that we’re in a situation like this again, but it isn’t your fault. You haven’t done anything wrong.”

Fitz brought his hand up and rested it atop hers, shutting his eyes and letting tears drop down, which Simmons wiped away.

In an ideal world, they would have stayed like that forever, offering each other their comfort and support in the face of any number of inner demons, but around them the universe continued to move, and the door to the cell opened, Malachi standing in the doorway once again.

“Your time is over.” He said. “Come with me willingly, or you will be forcibly removed.”

Simmons went to release Fitz and join the Chronicom, but as she tried to move Fitz’s grip on her tightened. Simmons looked over, seeing an expression of pure fear on his face. “Don’t.” He asked her quietly.

Simmons leaned forwards, closing the space between them, and planted a soft kiss to his lips. She pulled back again, “It’s okay, Fitz. Everything is going to be okay. I’ll be back.”

She didn’t know that, of course. Historically, terrible things happened when they were separated like this, but at this point there was no other choice. They’d have to play along with the Chronicom for now, until they were given an opening to escape.

This time, Fitz let her leave his side, and just watched with dread as she went further from him.

When she reached Malachi she looked back over at him. “I love you, Fitz.”

The door shut behind her before he was given a chance to respond.


End file.
